The present invention relates to solar cells, and more specifically, to a method and resultant structure that improves the efficiency of fabricating solar cells.
Solar cells are fabricated using a number of processes. For example, an annealing process is often used to create a metallic contact grid that contacts doped regions of a cell substrate. During manufacturing, the annealing process allows the metal of the contact grid, initially formed on top of an anti-reflective coating layer, to diffuse through the anti-reflective coating layer and come in contact with the underneath cell substrate. The annealing process typically includes heating the cell components for a time period that is affected and/or dictated by the thickness of the anti-reflective coating layer.